Go Get'em Tiger!
by PrettyLittleRose
Summary: Prompt: Dean's trying to get Castiel laid again. They're in a bar somewhere and Dean claps him on the shoulder saying, 'Go get'em tiger' Castiel falters for a minute before looking right at Dean and kissing him so goddamn fiercely. ONESHOT.


_**Prompt: Dean's trying to get Castiel laid again. They're in a bar somewhere and Dean claps him on the shoulder saying, 'Go get'em tiger!' Castiel falters for a minute before looking right at Dean and kissing him so goddamn fiercely.**_

* * *

**March 3rd, 2012 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

"Dean. Do we need to do this again?" Sam muttered, drinking from his half full beer.

"Sam, you know that Cas needs to act, I don't know, _human_, every once in a while. Humans have urges and one urge is good ole' sex." Dean said, throwing back his second shot of whiskey.

Castiel sat in the last seat at the table and stared at his full beer, looking at Dean confused.

"Why did you bring me here, to another den of iniquity? Do you not comprehend that I should not be here?" Castiel said, his head tilted to the side.

"Live a little Cas! Ignore what Daddy says for now. You see that chick over there?" Dean said, pointing to a brunette across the room. Castiel barely nodded.

"I already talked to her for you. Her name's Rose. She's 27 years old, works at the local animal shelter, looking to get laid. One time thing only. She isn't a whore, or a slut. Just looking for a good time." Dean explained.

Cas still seemed confused.

Dean gave Castiel a push, nudging him towards Rose.

"Go get'em tiger!" Dean said, with a proud expression on his face.

Neither of them noticed that Sam had exited, leaving to go back to their hotel room.

Cas walked towards Rose for a moment before he stopped and turned back to Dean and determinedly walked towards him.

"Cas, man, don't get angry at me! I was just trying to-MMPH!" Dean was interrupted when Cas slammed his lips against Dean's, pushing his against Dean's.

Dean was momentarily surprised when Castiel did this but responded after a second, kissing back just as fiercely, grabbing the front of Castiel's trench coat in his hands. Castiel pushed Dean against the nearest wall and slammed him against it. Cas made himself as close as possible to Dean and smothered him.

Cas was surprised to find Dean's tongue in his mouth but went along with it. Dean and Cas battled for dominance, but eventually, surprisingly, Dean let Cas win. Dean submitted and let Cas shyly explore his mouth.

Neither of them noticed that they somehow made it to the Impala and were kissing fiercely against it. Dean sat on the hood and Cas was in between his legs and the moon was shining so brightly that night. It was beautiful.

Dean's hand ran through Castiel's hair and tilted his head back and bit down into Cas' neck, eliciting a groan from him which made Dean's dick twitch in response. Cas grabbed Dean's face and tilted it to the side, biting roughly into Dean's neck, making Dean yelp, as it hurt but it drove insane pleasure straight to his dick.

Dean didn't even realize that he was now humping Castiel's leg.

Dean was so shocked when he was slammed against the hood of his baby, that he forgot to breathe for a moment. Cas ripped of Dean's shirt from his body and started mouthing against his skin. Dean had never felt anything better.

Dean sat up a little bit and tugged off Cas' trench coat and his white long sleeve shirt, revealing his chest that caused Dean to groan.

Dean was slammed against the hood again but this time, Cas' tongue was in his navel and his hand were unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

Dean went to argue, that they were in public where anyone could see them when they were transported to Dean's room in the bunker and his pants were on the other side of the room, leaving him in only his boxers.

Dean sat up quickly and tugged down Cas' white pants, which came down quite easily, he'll say. Dean was once again pushed down again and this time, both his and Cas' boxers were removed, leaving them both nude to each other.

Dean brought Cas back up to his lips were he bit and kissed them as much as possible and was surprised again when two fingers were inserted into his mouth and Cas made his way back down to Dean's ass.

He was sucking lightly on the fingers in his mouth when he felt Cas move his legs over his shoulders and something wet against his hole. Dean's body moved on his own and jerked but Cas laid a hand on his stomach and pushed down on it, all the while, jabbing his tongue in and out of his body. Dean moaned around the digits in his mouth and lightly bit them and was rewarded with a bite against his ass cheek.

Cas removed his fingers from Dean's mouth and brought them down to Dean's ass where he inserted one carefully and wanted to groan from the tightness that surrounded his digit and the sounds that were escaping Dean's mouth in the most pleasant way.

Dean groaned and threw his head back lightly when he felt a second finger inch it way into his ass, along with the first one and the burn was welcomed. Dean groaned even louder and a bite was presented into his ass. As Cas moved his fingers back and forth, Dean had to grab the sheets in his hands and bit down on his lip, to not release the loud moans he desperately wanted to.

Cas kept moving his fingers in and out, and inserted a third one and was rewarded with a deep groan than urged for more. He barely moved that finger in and out for a moment before removing them and listening with pleasure at the sound of impatience come from Dean.

Cas flipped Dean over so he was on his stomach and brought him back onto his hands and knees. Cas didn't know what to do so Dean reached back and grabbed Cas' dick and put it against his hole, which then Castiel moved into slowly.

Dean threw his head back as his body was filled with pain and pleasure and groaned as Castiel bottomed out.

Cas moved in and out slowly and that wasn't enough for Dean, neither was it for Cas.

"Harder." Dean said threw gritted teeth.

Cas threw more force into the next thrust and was rewarded with a shocked, stifled gasp.

"Faster, please." Dean said and thrusted back into Cas' dick.

Cas picked up the speed and thrusted harder into Dean and wrapped an arm around his waist. Dean thrust back into Cas and started moaning with every thrust that his prostate.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" The little noises kept coming out of Dean and he couldn't keep them in even if he wanted to. Cas starting going faster and faster.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit! Ah!" Dean yelled as each hard thrust caught him in the right spot. His arms couldn't hold him about anymore so he let himself fall onto his forearms where he caught the brunt of the thrust.

Cas held Dean's hips so tight that Dean certain that he was going to have bruises for the next week. Cas started releasing groans and moans of himself and less than ten minutes later, Cas' hips started to stutter.

Dean started seeing his vision go white and his moans turned into high pitched whines, and he came all over his bed, his vision turned pure white.

Cas' hips continued to stutter but when Dean's muscles contracted around his dick oh so tightly and beautifully, he couldn't keep it anymore. With a inhuman roar, he came inside of Dean and fell on top of him, his vision gone.

When Dean came back to, he was under Cas who was in his loosely curled arms. Cas was still awake but somewhat sleepy. Cas smiled at Dean lightly.

'Did I sufficiently,'get'em tiger'?" Cas said cheekily, to which Dean got flustered and stuttered out his response, but was silenced by Castiel's lips against his own once again.

* * *

_Okay, First time writing smut. Don't do it a lot, probably won't._

_Erg._

_So._

_Bye._

_~PrettyLittleRose_


End file.
